dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Steal the teyrn's crown
} |name = Steal the teyrn's crown |image = Fourth mark.png |px = 270px |start = Slim Couldry |end = Acquiring Loghain's crown |location = Denerim Market District Gnawed Noble Tavern |previous = Steal Master Tilver's key |next = |related = Crime Wave |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Steal the teyrn's crown is a side quest in Dragon Age: Origins. It is the fourth and final mark of the Crime Wave quest line. Acquisition This quest can be acquired during the Landsmeet questline. According to Slim Couldry, Loghain Mac Tir is outside of Denerim and his seneschal is getting his crown polished for the Landsmeet. He can be found having some rest in the Gnawed Noble Tavern but he is under heavy guard. The Warden is tasked with stealing Loghain's crown. The seneschal and his guards appear only if the Warden pays 6 to Slim Couldry. Walkthrough Head over to the Gnawed Noble Tavern. There are a few options at the player's disposal: *Have the waitresses incapacitate the guards by paying 3 or convincing them that that you are sent on behalf of the owner (one point in Coercion is needed). Alternatively, pay 3 to get the guards another round of drinks or 5 for dwarven ale. With sufficient Poison skill, you can also spike the drinks. Convincing the waitresses that Loghain's men are dangerous will always fail. *A Warden with four points of Stealth can sneak in the room and steal from the seneschal with a single point of Stealing. **The stealth option only works using The Warden's stealth ability. Companions using stealth are always detected even with four points in the talent. **If the character is not detected and acquires the crown, the guards won't turn hostile afterwards. If the character is detected before the crown is stolen, combat will normally occur. *The Warden can initiate conversation with the guard captain. The latter will always recognize the Warden so choosing to fool him will never work. Intimidating him into leaving (requires two points in Coercion) is the only way to avoid combat. **If you successfully intimidate him, four dialog options will appear. Choosing any of them will make the guards flee except the (Attack) option which will initiate combat. Once the guards leave, the seneschal will speak and ask what is going on. He can be informed that he is being robbed or intimidated into giving the crown, both of which are always successful. The player can also attack him. If a non-violent method is chosen, the Warden still has the option to kill the seneschal after the latter hands over the crown. *Finally, open combat is an option. The guard captain will be assisted by four more soldiers and the door leading to the rest of the tavern will close during the fight, making it a fairly-claustrophobic fight in which AoE attacks are most effective. The seneschal will be marked as an enemy, but he will not actively take part in the fighting. Enemies *Loghain Guard Captain (Human, Lieutenant) *Loghain Soldier (Human, Normal and one Lieutenant) melee and ranged warrior *Loghain's Seneschal (Human, Normal) in possession of Teyrn Loghain's Crown Notes *Returning to Slim Couldry after completing this heist will inform the Warden that they are called the "Dark Wolf" and that the nobles are afraid to get out of their manors. *The third, and by extension fourth burglaries are not available until after this theft is completed. Even after completing the Landsmeet, Slim will continue to say he is "following up a lead in the Palace District," however stealing the crown makes the third break-in available even before the Alienage is open. *This quest overrides The Crimson Oars if they are both active at the same time, causing the mercenary band to vanish from the tavern. To bring them back, simply complete the mark, then exit and re-enter the tavern. Bugs *After the soldiers have been successfully intimidated, they will remain in the room; however, they won't turn hostile. Additionally, If you choose to kill the seneschal after you intimidate the soldiers into fleeing, the soldiers will still be there to assist him in the fight. * It is possible to obtain two crowns; one through dialogue, and another through theft (or killing) after the first is handed over. *If you defeat the guards in battle, sometimes the doors will lock and trap you inside. Picking the lock is not possible, though clicking on the Blackstone Irregulars box seems to rectify this issue. *You can complete this quest even after the Landsmeet, however all dialogue and interactions during the quest assume that Loghain is still vying for the regency. Category:Dragon Age: Origins side quests Category:Denerim side quests Category:Crime Wave quests